elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
May the Best Thief Win
May the Best Thief Win is a quest in . The Hero will receive this quest upon finding Armand Christophe in the "Finding the Thieves Guild" quest. The Hero is tasked with proving their worth as a thief by stealing a diary from a house in the city. The twist is that there are two competitors, who also wish to join the Guild. Walkthrough The initiation quest begins in the Waterfront District, a district of the Imperial City. The Hero will be competing in this quest with Methredhel and Amusei. They are requested to go to Amantius Allectus' home, and steal his diary. To find Amantius Allectus' home, simply ask a nearby beggar, or one can follow Methredhel, as she knows where it is. His home is in the Temple District. Travel to the southeastern section of the city and beat Methredhel there. Once the Hero enters, immediately look to the right and run for the desk; the diary is in it. Some strategies Getting the book before the competitors: *Attack them as they cannot die, but it will slow them down *Methredhel will get inside the house before them, once they get in it will take her a minute to get the book, move fast and they can easily beat her to it. If Methredhel gets the book before the Hero, one has a few options: *Pickpocket it off her *Go to her house and steal it from her (it will be in her chest near the door). She lives right next to where this quest started, in the Waterfront District. Once the Hero is in possession of the book, wait until midnight, and turn the diary in to Armand Christophe. Failure If the Hero still failed to get the book to Christophe, a redemption chance is given to still join the guild. Christophe asks the Hero to steal Rohssan's Antique Cutlass. Rohssan is the merchant in charge of A Fighting Chance in the Imperial City Market District. Gain unlawful entry to the shop at night, only two locks (on the front door and the chest containing the sword) and a guard dog is in the way of joining the guild. Kill the dog and retrieve the sword, and return to Christophe to become a full member of the guild. Journal Trivia *Use the cheat player.additem 000355ED 1 to get the diary and give it to Armand to complete the quest and join the guild. Bugs * Methredhel may get to the diary almost immediately, and although the map indicates that the book is in her chest in her house, it does not appear in the chest when it is opened. It is not possible to pickpocket Methredhel for it since she is not carrying it. Even after 30 days Methredhel never takes the diary to Armand, and the secondary method of entering the Guild is never triggered. It is therefore impossible to join the Thieves Guild should this bug happen. Sleep a while outside her house. She will be asleep until noon and you can pickpocket her then. *Other bugs prevent you from pickpocketing her completely (the diary cannot be taken from her). Additionally, the diary may not appear in her chest. de:Möge der beste Dieb gewinnen es:Que gane el mejor ladrón ru:Победит лучший вор